Death Angel
by nighttenshi
Summary: A pickpocket meets a gundam pilot! YAY!!
1. Default Chapter

HEY!! ^_^' Well. This first part is of the 'Maxwell Church tragedy'.  
  
  
  
Death Angel  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fate  
  
**********  
  
The Colonies  
  
~A.C. 187~  
  
"Mommie?" she called out while entering her house.  
  
Her mother's head quickly popped around the corner.  
  
"Yes daisy?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Lookie what I got you!" she shrilled while running toward the mom.  
  
In her hands were a small bouquet of beautiful flowers, slightly drooping.  
  
The older woman's eyes got big with surprise.  
  
"O thank you! They're beautiful." She took them out of the child's hands and started looking for a vase.  
  
"I wondered where you were. Where did you get these?" she found what she was looking for and while putting water into the vase she saw that the girl was hiding something.  
  
"...daisy. Where did you get these flowers?" she asked sternly while looking into the dark eyes of the child, she loved so very much.  
  
A tear slid down her pale cheek and was followed by a second.  
  
"I got them for you! Im sorry, this mean old man was hurting some little kids so I punished him by taking these!" she cried out.  
  
Her eyes soften at the sight of her little girl crying.  
  
"It's okay. Lets just hope you weren't found out, right?" she smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am! I made sure that the only time he realized the flowers were gone was when I was completely gone and out of sight!" she giggled.  
  
"Though I did see him after words. His face was all red and he was yelling at the people."  
  
The lone mother's smile broadened and she got up from her position.  
  
"Well we have some people coming for dinner tonight. So get ready and clean up a bit! You look like you've been rolling around in the dirt!" she laughed.  
  
(Dinner)  
  
"So this is the girl?" a man asked her mom anxiously.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Daisy, go get your laptop."  
  
"Yes ma'am." And with that she ran up to her room to fetch the laptop.  
  
"You've trained her well. I like the response she gave you." He smiled and put his big hand over her small one.  
  
"I know that this will be hard but you knew the conditions of training an experiment."  
  
She nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"I know.. But this....this wasn't just..Training."  
  
At that moment the girl came running down the stairs.  
  
"Found it!" she yelled and placed it on the wooden table.  
  
"Okay hold on a minute while I turn it on.....okay! Im ready." She bounced happily on her seat. "Okay daisy, upload the documents on the enemy." The girl started typing furiously on the laptop with an incredible speed, making the officer's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Done!" she called out after fifteen seconds.  
  
Turning to the officer behind him he whispered and then turned back.  
  
"You have incredible speed. Show me more." He commanded.  
  
"YES SIR!!" she yelled and then started to type once again.  
  
The night flew on, more commanding, more typing, until the officer had enough.  
  
"You are definitely ready for the command center." He said while packing up to go.  
  
"I will be expecting you in two weeks. See you then."  
  
The girl was confused but nodded.  
  
He stopped for a moment.  
  
Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
He looked around, the woman officer noticed the mood also and looked cautiously behind her.  
  
In minutes the windows were broken open and doors were banged down.  
  
A child screeched and a woman gasped.  
  
Two men fell down on the floor dead, and the woman was taken away, screaming.  
  
Only the child was left, alone, in the darkness, with no one to comfort her.  
  
****  
  
The child shivered, but not from the cold.  
  
She didn't feel that, she was too much in thought.  
  
About everything that had happened to her.  
  
Her heart broke each time her mind played the scene that had happened a few hours ago.  
  
She would live on, but with painful memories, that would play over and over in her head.  
  
~ A.C. 193 ~  
  
A small group of children crowded around a short girl with dark red, hair.  
  
They were all orphans, like her, and they loved being taught something and she loved teaching them that something.  
  
"Hey angel! What are you going to teach us today?" a small boy asked eagerly.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Well.i dunno. What do you WANT to be taught?" she asked.  
  
The children giggled for no apparent reason.  
  
The boy blushed and whispered something her ear.  
  
Her grin grew bigger.  
  
"Oh, okay." And after that she hopped up.  
  
Sneaking over to a bystander she shoved him and kept walking.  
  
The children watched in amazement as she did so.  
  
They could never see how she did it.  
  
She walked back to the children and held out her hand.  
  
"This is for you tommi. Give it to your mom." She said with an earnest tone.  
  
The boy's toothy grin broadened, and he ran to his house.  
  
The other children ran after him trying to see what she had gotten for them.  
  
She slid down the wall and sat comfortably.  
  
A small grey kitten bounded up to her as if on cue, and rubbed its face on her hand.  
  
Soon a figure ran through the crowd, and approached her.  
  
"HEY ANGEL!" the lanky teenage boy called out to the girl sitting in a dark corner.  
  
"Let's go make out!!" he snickered.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Sorry, not interested in rabies." She sneered.  
  
He laughed and kept walking down the street.  
  
"So, who are we going to pickpocket today..." she asked a small scraggly kitten yawning beside her.  
  
The big eyes of the cat fell upon an old woman trying to cross the busy street.  
  
"Na.. Not really in the mood. I want something more...exciting." She mumbled to the small kitten. Her own eyes fell upon a boy with a long braid.  
  
"Hn..He looks like a very good target."  
  
Getting up she grabbed the kitten and placed it in her arms.  
  
After stroking it a few times she put it down and whistled.  
  
The kitten looked up and then scampered down the street.  
  
Whistling again she started walking briskly toward where the boy was.  
  
The cat knew exactly what it was doing, and started rubbing against his pants.  
  
Ôôôôôôôôôôôôôô  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
-Ü~º¤night§tenshi¤º~Ü  
  
^_^ 


	2. Prison

HELLO...again..Well if you could tell me when duo was born...I'm completely clueless. And plus im too lazy to look it up..SOO could ya do me a REALLY big favor and tell me if you know?  
  
Death Angel  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Prison  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"What the hell?" he looked down and saw a small grey cat.  
  
Grinning he picked the cat up and started petting it.  
  
Suddenly a girl popped out of now where and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi may I ask what you are doing to my cat?" she asked sweetly.  
  
In the background people in the stalls started to snicker silently, they had seen her show before,  
  
and it was funny to see people get robbed of their money.  
  
The teen smiled and placed the kitten in her arms.  
  
"Nothing much, I was just petting it that's all." He started to walk away when he was pulled  
  
back by a yank of the arm.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!" she screamed. "Is that a CROSS???"  
  
She had him standing in front of her now.  
  
She grabbed the necklace around his neck and started to 'inspect' it.  
  
The boy, now very confused, started to stammer.  
  
"Uh....y-yeah....w-why?" his voice cracked.  
  
" I LOVE CROSSES!!" she slipped the cross off his neck and started to 'inspect' it further.  
  
"Where did you get it??" she asked quickly.  
  
"....my....my father gave it to me.." He lied.  
  
"OOOHH!! Tell me all about it!" she cried and tugged on his arm.  
  
He started to talk and after a while he noticed that there was no more girl.  
  
People laughed and mocked him.  
  
How could he have been so stupid?  
  
He had a great weakness and now it was being used against him?  
  
Beautiful women made him stammer and get nervous, and though she wasn't exceptionally  
  
beautiful, she was still pretty it still took into effect.  
  
He finally started running after he remembered the importance of the cross.  
  
She had a good start, so it was harder for him, but he still caught up to her in a matter of seconds.  
  
Grabbing her short red hair he pulled her back.  
  
"Okay I give up!" she yelled while being dragged back.  
  
"Give me back my cross." He growled.  
  
"I dropped it back there didn't you see it?" she said with sarcasm.  
  
"Im not THAT stupid!" he yelled in her ear.  
  
She flinched but pulled away from him.  
  
A couple of police cadets walked by, and without a second thought she started to scream and  
  
after a couple of second she threw herself across the alley.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD?" she screamed.  
  
The teen boy stood there completely baffled by this, but caught on.  
  
"OH IM SOOOOO SORRY, I must not know my own STRENGTH!" he yelled back.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
The kitten bounced over to the girl right then, with a whole bunch of money and a passport in its  
  
mouth.  
  
The boy, now grinning evilly, called the cadets over.  
  
"This young lady stole some of my stuff." He explained.  
  
The cadets looked at the girl and opened their mini laptops.  
  
After tapping a few things their eyes widened.  
  
"Sir, you've just caught the most wanted pickpocket in the colony."  
  
The girls smiled as she mimicked the officer.  
  
As the people talked the girl started to walk quietly off into the darkness.  
  
But one of the cadets brought her back.  
  
"Nope you are not going anywhere." He said into her ear.  
  
She spit at his face and laughed as he jumped back.  
  
"Eww.." He growled as he got a tissue.  
  
The braided boy snickered.  
  
Soon she was hand cuffed and led down the street.  
  
Small children gathered around the streets watching their friend being taken away.  
  
The kitten started to follow, but was chased away by a big dog.  
  
  
  
Hello peoples..once again. Well please read and review!!  
  
--Ü~º¤night§tenshi¤º~Ü  
  
^_^ 


End file.
